Discord vs Pain
by Tristar
Summary: On the eve of his escape from the sealing done by the princess the mane six encounter four strange Ponies not of Equistria. New Ponies plus Discord equals somepony is gonna get hurt.


**Disclamer: I do not own My little pony Friendship is magic, If I did Discord would have felt more pain.**

**Author Note: First off just a quick little warning there is some light OC shipping. I mostly wrote this to forfil a need to cause Discord lots of pain hence the title. This is also a side story to my Kaiser story, please go read and review it. **

Apple acres home to apple family, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and finally Applejack. She was might proud of them apple orchards. After the fiasco that was the Grand Galloping Galla she wanted to go back to apple buck'n.

Applejack watched her lil filly sister off to school she got work. Big Mac was already out work'n the other side of orchid buck'n down some apples. All and all it was lookin to be a mighty fine day. Rainbow would be around a little latter to bring some rain to east field.

Approaching her usual starting point she was about to rear back her hind legs when she heard a sound that was more than alittle familiar to the mare. It was the sound of somepony scarving down one of her apples. That meant they where enjoying said fruit of the apple family which made her a might proud. It was coming from the tree top which meant that it was probably Rainbow having dropped in early.

"These are some great apples."

Normally Applejack wouldn't mind the compliment to her family's apple butter and bread but, this was a new voice which in of itself wasn't a bad thing as it probably meant a new customer. No the problem was put simply that voice was coming from the top of one of her tree's and it was somepony she didn't know. "What in tarnation!"

Just as she turned around to see who the stranger was he was gone, she could tell it was a he by the tone of his voice she had met a few deep voiced Mare's before but, there was always a give between a stallion and a mare. She turned around slowly as she heard the distinct sound of wings flapping and four hooves hitting the ground.

"Yo."

What she saw nearly caused her pony heart to stop, it wasn't his golden green tipped mane that was fairly normal Rarity have a fit if she saw it considering how spiky it was, nor was it his dark blue coat again perfectly normal. His cutie mark was a bit strange consider how layered it was, a shield which meant his talent was something to do with protecting, The shield had a pair of black bat like wings though might cover the strangeness, inside the shield was royal crown of some kind which probably meant he was the leader type or a relative of Princess Celestia or some such, it was what was scrolled across the crown something like a wind storm of some type at it's center was bar code like mask. What really struck her as strange was his wings they where leathery like a bats in fact that's what they looked wings.

"Hey? Hello anybody home, you've been staring at me. Kinda unerving."

Applejack shook her head clearing it. "might strange wings you got?"

The mysterious bat winged Pegasi looked at his wings and grinned. 'Yep they are name's Haru and I'm just passing through.'

"Passing through?" she bucked at a tree causing apples to fall down. "since you're here mind help'n round the farm?"

"Sure." he trotted up to one of the tree's and raised his head.

"Wait!"

It was to late the strange pony smacked his head against the tree with a thud causing the apples to fall into the baskets. He turned away completely unharmed. 'what?"

"tarnation that's a might thick head you got." Applejack trotted over to him. 'There are easier ways you know." turning her hind quarters to the tree she reared back and kicked it. "see?"

Haru nodded grinning gliding over to another tree turning around. "so I do this." Once Applejack nodded he reared his rear legs back and kicked hard, to hard the wood cracked and groaned knocking the apple tree in half.

Applejack could only gawk his mouth hanging down in utter shock. 'I'll be, not even Big Mac can buck that hard and he's the strongest pony I know."

Haru sheepishly grinned. "I kinda aimed for the weak spot." Applejack only shook her head realizing it was going to be a long day.

Elsewhere a trio of Ponies marched down the hard pack. Two of them where Unicorns one of which was a colt and the other filly. The Earth Pony was also a colt and he was wearing a expression of annoyance as his two companions argued.

Unicorn Colt "not my fault."

Unicorn Filly while using her magic to flip the page of a book. "Yes it is."

Unicorn Colt. "not my fault that he kicked me while we teleported."

"right…" She flipped another page in her book. 'And you just happen be standing still right next to him while Yuuki and I had him pined down."

"Okay I'll admit standing within the range of his foot was not a good idea."

"Hoof/" Both Unicorns inclined there heads toward the earth pony. "We are in a world that appears to have dominate species of equine origin so the proper term would be hoof. Like us he has probably turned into a equine of one of the primary species."

The female Unicorn snorted. "I'd be willing to bet he's one of the same type as you."

"Unlikely,' They again looked at him as they trotted down the path.. "As the two of you became Unicorn's which incline toward your natural talents it is likely he became a Pegasus which which suits his natural inclination toward the air. "

It was the male unicorn's turn to interject. "By that logic shouldn't you have become a Unicorn like myself and Kun-Sun.'

"incorrect my skills are mostly born from intense training rather that natural gift." The Earth Pony looked at his flank. 'I can only surmise from these marks on our flanks are an outward sign of our natural gifts.' On the earth pony's flank was a six pointed throwing star that was black as night inside the star in white was a single kanji for Darkness.

Kun-Sun nodded in understanding looking back at her own flank which depicted several crossed weapons, butter fly swords, a claymore, a spear, a naginata, a flail, a morning star, a katana, and numerous other weapons all emerging forth form the ground. "Well Yuuki that does make since."

The male Unicorn rummaged through his sadle bag before pulling out a strange buckle like device. "He can't change without this."

Yuuki nodded. "Indeed Bartok when we last fought on that strange war torn version of earth we managed to slip it off his waist along with the ride book."

Kun-Sun levitated the device in front of her examining the clear crystal jem at the center. "To think this Device stores our DNA on it allowing him to use our abilities."

Yuuki snorted. "Indeed, it also has a far more sinister purpose, each world that this buckle travels to creates a tether between that world and the world of the belts origin. At some point and time a fail safe system either inside the buckle or external of the buckle will be activated at which point those tethers will collapse taking with them the worlds they are connected to."

"Yeah we've heard it before, It will like a multiuniversal sinkhole each second of each minute growing larger and more powerful fueled by the worlds the buckle tethers." Bartok drolled on. "we get the picture we've heard you rant about the buckle a thousand times."

"Either of you wonder why it is that the only people who are able to use the buckle are mentally unstable in the first place with soul exceptions being the three of us and Haru."

Yuuki trotted pasted his allies, "Whose to say during augmentation are minds weren't altered as well."

Bartok blinked stopping in his tracks that thought scaring him more than anything. He raised his hoof and looked at it blinking for a moment flashing to seeing the brown coat covered in blood. "Are…are we monsters?"

Yuuki looked back at Bartok and closed his eyes remembering that unlike himself and Kun-Sun both of whom had been trained as warriors Bartok had been thrust into a world he didn't deserve. "Yes, we are monsters Bartok but, the main difference with us and Haru is we as in the three of us as well as Haru feel. The others, are cut throats, sociopaths, and hate mongers they don't care who gets in there way we do."

Kun-Sun trotted back to Bartok. "Me, Yuuki, and even Haru as much as we dislike him where trained to be warriors, you where just unlucky they took you because you have a gift that they perverted and amplified."

"enough of this talk we have to find some supplies." Yuuki turned back to the direct of the small town they where approaching. "Hide the buckle till we find Haru."

"After we capture him we can use him to activate the buckles reality jump feature." Kun-Sun commented trotting away. Bartok heaved a sigh before placing the buckle back into his saddle bag.

As the three of them approached the town of Ponyville the first pony they encountered had a mane of pink poof. Spotting them she screamed and disappeared, Yuuki looked at Kun-Sun who looked at Bartok who in turn looked at Yuuki. "That was by far the strangest event that's ever happened to us."

"Two words More Dakka." Kun-Sun commented finally putting away her book inside of her saddle bag.

Yuuki for his part suddenly curled up in a tiny little ball. "Dakka dakka girl in a bucket…."

Bartok tapped his friend on the head causing him to uncurl and regain his composer. "Yes well, seeing as we are here I suggest we search for Haru." Yuuki watched as a squirrel landed on the ground chattering away sounding like a laugh. Looking up he saw an angry looking white fluffy feline. "Kun-Sun search the east side of town, Bartok take the west side of the town."

Bartok nodded cantering off toward the west, Kun-Sun took one last looked at Yuuki before shaking her head. "What' with you and cats."

"What can I say me and cats get along." Yuuki cantered up to the tree hopping up onto the limb with ease born of his training.

Shaking her head Kun-Sun walked away.

Rarity trotted around her home and shop searching for something, something oh so very important, something far more important that fame and fortune. That something simple put was her cat. 'Opal please be a dear and come out. It is so very muddy out Opal!"

As she searched high and low she didn't notice the arrival of an earth pony. Nor did she notice that she was about to bump into him. "oof!" and splash went the mud getting it every where. "Oh my this will never do!"

"Feline troubles?"

Rarit picked herself up and finally took notice of the pony before her. His light brown coat befitting of any earth pony, his perfectly brushed indigo mane much like her own. With the wind blowing the way it was sending his dark red scarf fluttering, she simple thank the Pegasus pony running the breezes this morning. Looking at him she almost thought he had stepped right out of a pony romance novel. "Oh, yes I was searching for my pet Opal so is so very dear to me."

"I see." He stepped aside revealing a rather indignant white feline.

"Opal I was so worried about you!" The haughty feline huffed before walking past it's owner back into it's home. "Thank you ever so much for finding my precious Opal for me I don't know whatI would have done if I couldn't have found her."

"You would have found her eventually."

"Yes I do suppose I would have, care to…come inside my name is Rarity by the way." Rarity looked back at her shop hoping that this handsome colt would follow. "I do need to get cleaned up mind you all this mud you see?"

The pony closed his eyes as if in deep thought on the matter. "I was going to wait, though if you are offering a meal I will accept." He opened his eyes again.

"A meal of course, though If I might inquire what is your name?" She trotted inside the shop smiling when she saw Opal curled up on her pillow.

"Yuuki," He followed watching as Rarity disappeared behind a trifold using her magic to clean herself off.

"Where did you find my precious Opal?"

Finding a comfortable spot to sit he looked around the dress shop admiring the details and the pony craft noting her extensive use of a precious gems. "She had a rather interesting encounter with a squirrel of the flying variety."

"Oh my." She trotted out from behind the trifold having cleaned herself off. She would pay a visit to the spa latter she had a guest to entertain. "My poor Opal you must have been so scared up in that tree!" For the cats part she hissed up at her owner before curling up.

"If you don't mind me asking why you use so many jewels in your designs?"

Rarity smiled her horn glowing as she began to gather materials ranging from clothe to diamonds and jade stones. "Well if you hadn't noticed my cutie mark I could go in a tale on how I got it but, needless to say I am very good at what I do."

She tried to pull the scarf from his neck only to have him clamp down on it. "This was a gift from my brother."

It wasn't what he said that stopped her it was how he had said it. "I'm sorry I didn't know. how did it happen?"

Yuuki lowered his head allowing the horrible memory to pass over through his body causing it to shake. "It was a training exercise that went wrong, beyond any other training exercise gone wrong."

Rarity considering this for moment shuddering at the thought of losing her sister in one of her crusader adventures. "yes, well would you like something to drink tea maybe or a cup of hot cocoa?"

"Tea would be nice thank you."

Pinky Pie was happily skipping along and poked her head into Twlight's window. "morning Twilight!"

Twilight nearly leaped out of her chair and barely managed to catch the book she had been reading. "Pinky…."

Pinky smiled and turned her head sideways. "Sorry Twilight but, I saw new ponies today!" Pinky bounced around the room having climbed inside. "Yep one was an earth pony with a bright purple mane, oh oh and one of the was a filly Unicorn with a black mane, and and there was a unicorn colt with a really weird Cutie mark that looked like a big spirally thing with fountains coming out of it!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed closing her book and placing it on the proper shelf. "Let me guess you want to throw them a party?"

"Yep, Yep, yep." Pinky bounced around the room leaping over Spike's head as he came in with a tray of food. "Wanna help? I know you do please please please!"

"hey Pinky what's going on?" The young purple and green dragon placed the tray on the table.

Pinky stopped her hop and leaned down. "I saw new ponies today, Ponies I've never seen before! Gonna throw a party yep I am! Wanna help Spike Don't you!"

"Sure thing Pinky what do you want me to do?" Spike chomped down on a diamond from his bowl of gem stones.

"I was playing on reorganizing the Library today." Both the dragon and the pink pony looked at her expectantly. "But, that can wait."

"Yipee!"Pinky cheered bouncing around again.

"Slow down Pinky what do you need me to do?"

Twilight's question caused the excited pink pony to stop in her tracks rubbing her hoof up against her chin in deep thought. "Well…"

"Oh that feels so good!" Kun-Sun purred as her body was pampered. "Just rub alittle deeper Aloe was it? Don't be afraid to dig those hooves into those muscles."

"After this we give you a seaweed wrap yes, yes we will." Aloe looked up at Lotus who nodded cantering off. "We give you a deep tissue massage make those muscle nice and lose taking away your tension! Make your pours open up extra special treatment yes!"

Kun-Sun moaned contentedly. "I'm in heaven I'll take any treatment you give me!"

"We aim to please our customers yes we do!" Lotus inchimed preparing the extra special sea weed and mineral bath. Not since Rarity had they seen a pony take so well to there treatments.

Bartok suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as if somepony had been thinking about dragging him someplace girlly and torturing him. As he trotted down the street occasional glancing around at the various shops and homes he noticed a music store.

Being avid fan of music and fair Bass player himself he entered the shop. A large banner hung across the ceiling declaring DJ Pon3 shops here waved proudly. Chuckling at the rather loud declaration he began to search the shop. Finding a Bass guitar hanging on the wall he brought it down his horn glowing. Taking his time he strapped the instrument around himself pulling out the pick that was in the neck.

It took him a couple minutes to adjust to playing as a pony but, he began to play the bass line of the hotel California. As he was playing he didn't notice a off white unicorn with a Blue mane with a cyan stripes her mane matted down with water. "That's some nice playing"

"Indeed though as with all things there can be improvement."

"Octy you don't have to be mean."

Stepping down from the steps was another mare a deep long black mane and gray coat. "Vinyl Scratch I wasn't being mean I was simply offering criticism."

Bartok laughed hanging up the Bass Guitar. "She's right there's always room for improvement be it in music or in other interests such as art."

Vinyl stepped by the counter. "So you interested in buying something."

"Saddily no." He heaved a sigh looking back at the collection of guitars from the classic acoustic to the flying v, and double necks, even the odd keytar. "Doing abit of window shopping while I search for someone."

Octavia nodded polishing one of violins that where on display. "Understandable do you think you can give me a description of who your looking for?"

Bartok shook his head. "Beyond the fact he's probably a male Pegasus and new in town as well not really."

Vinyl bobbed her head up and down. "we'll keep a look out then."

He cantered up to entrance smiling. "If I can find time I'll drop in again and maybe buy something instead of window shop."

Rainbow Dash glided through the air popping clouds as she went, today was a lazy day nope no going fast today. Who was she kidding she was Rainbow Dash taking it easy was not in her blood, putting on a burst of speed a rainbow arcing out behind her she smashed through several clouds till her goal was in sight.

Sweet Apple Arces in three two, wait a second! Stopping in her tracks she saw a Pegasus pony playing pin ball with some of the apple tree's knocking down apples into baskets at impressive speeds. It was a strange sight to her not to strange. It wasn't that it was a bat winged Pegasus those where Night Pegasus and that right there was what was so strange about it. Night Pegasi weren't supposed to be out and about till evening. Weather was a twenty-four hour thing after all and someone had to do the work at night, night pegasi where well suited to the job.

Seeing one awake at this hour was in Rainbow Dash's opinion strange. With that settled in she reared back, it was time to meet and greet! "Here I come!" Pouring on the speed the sky blue Pegasus aimed to tackle this new pony head on.

She missed and just barely managed to twist her body enough not smack head first into the ground no matter how soft it was it would still hurt if she crashed. Using her wings like air breaks she just managed to avoid becoming one with a tree.

"Rainbow you okay?" Applejack had come running the moment she saw the rainbow of colors in the sky. What she found was he friend pulling herself out of a bushel of apples the bucket hanging there like a helmet.

"Yep just fine you know me. Surprised one of you night Pegsuses is up and about thought you guys would be catching some Z's."

Haru for his part landed ontop of one of tree's folding up his wings. "Thought I might see what happens during the day."

Rainbow Dash nodded her head after getting the bucket off. "Yeah that's cool can't spend all your life in the dark."

The sound of a cart being pulled got there attention, In Haru's estimation the red stallion pulling the cart could have been a line backer. Rainbow waved excitedly at the large red stallion. "Yo Big Mac how's it hanging!"

"That there is my big brother Big Macintosh."

"Good." He commented easily. "Ready to load up?"

"Yep, Dash, Haru you to wanna load the cart Big Mac's heading into market."

"Yo got it Jack!" Rainbow grabbed a full bushel and dropped it into the cart.

Haru soon joined her. "Mind if I head into town with you."

"Nope," Big mac tested the weight of the cart finding it light he continued to wait on the Two pegasuses and his sister to load him up. It didn't take long at all four them to load up the cart and it didn't take long at all for the large Stallion to start to haul the cart. Rainbow Dash made herself comfortable laying amongst the bushel's of apples. "So Haru was you from Cloudsdale?"

"Nope," Haru perched himself the carts hitch bobbing up and down with the bumps in the road. "Came from a long way from there."

"That's cool." She crossed her hooves under her head. "so you fly fast?"

"When I can yep, pretty good in a sprint."

"Cool you wanna race latter?"

"sure."

She turned her head to face him seeing that he was looking up into deep blue sky. "You meeting anypony in town?"

"No not really though I'd be willing to gamble that I'll have some friends in town searching for me." He grinned wickedly unnerving both Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Aught to be good fun if they are searching for me."

Kun-sun layed her head back flicking her mane having thanked the twins for the good time and was know making her way to market. It had been awhile since she had visited a bazaar and even longer since she had been to famer's market. "Get your cupcakes get your cupcakes " Cried out one vendor. "cupcakes from sugar cube corner."

Those cupcakes did look good unfortunately she didn't have what ever they used as money. Which brought up another problem in her mind. They where stuck in this world till they either found Haru or one of them…willingly used the buckle. They needed money and none of them wanted to steal sure they could it would be easy. She shook her head she wasn't that person anymore sure Yuuki straddled the line but, he never crossed it.

As she trotted along the mane avenue she saw Bartok eying a couple of the stands with a hunger in hise eyes. She couldn't blame him none of them had even eaten in two days, sure grass was free considering she was in equine body it still didn't feel right. As she totted toward him she tripped over something or someone. Old reflexes kicked in and she righted herself but, she had yet to adjust completely to this new form and in the middle of what would have been a perfect hand stand she misjudged her own body to weight distribution.

A small filly with an orange coat and purple mane recovered picking up her scooter. "Hey I was riding here."

Kun-Sun rolled upright and glared at the small Filly. "It was you who was in the wrong small one, "

The Glare gave Scootaloo the shivvers something about the pony was in a word dangerous. That was until she saw Kun-sun's cutie mark. "WOW that's a cool cutie mark! How did you get it! Did you pull stuff out of the ground with you horn, please tell me please please!"

Kun-Sun's eye went very small as she tried to follow the small filly's movements as she raced around her. Her reflexes where telling her to pin the filly down but, her brain was still trying to process all of the questions being fired at her in rapid fire. Then things got far worse, two blurs one of yellow the other off white.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Cried the Unicorn filly.

"Hey Sweetie bell, Apple bloom!" The filly Pegasus cheered probably far louder than she intended, then again they where all being a little loud.

The yellow coated and red mane filly became somee what down cast. Idly rubbing her hoof into the dirt of the ground. "Sorry about fighting earlier."

Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo smiled and hugged there earth pony friend. "That's okay Apple Bloom!"

"Yeah we have a report on Discord to do!" Scootaloo smiled happily. "WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MAYBE WE"LL GET A REPORT WRITING CUITE MARKS."

This cheered up the little filly greatly. "YEAH WITH A QUIL AND PAD!"

"OR A TYPE WRITTER."

Kun-Sun slowly backed away from the trio slightly frightened of the trio of little ponies. She didn't notice someone was right behind her. "boo!" Kun-sun leaped into the air her horn glowing as she drew out weapons spears, axes, and swords all levitating into the air striking at the would be attacker.

Bartok took a deep breathe reacting quickly his own horn glowing as the space around him squeezed together around him. The audible sound of sink hole filling in he disappeared before with a pop he reappeared a few feet away. "Don't kill me!"

"Give me chance Bartok and we'll see what happens." Kun-Sun roared landing back on the ground using her mouth to pull out one the spears that had become imbedded in the ground.

Neither noticed the number of Ponies that had made a circle around them trying to figure out where all of the weapons had come from. Among the ponies was a rather annoyed Yuuki who cantered up to the duo, Bartok was hiding behind a recently set up an apple stand, Kun-Sun was still brandishing her spear. "enough of you two we are not here to act our aggression."

None of the trio noticed Haru staring at them from above on a dark cloud grinning. Rainbow was laying down on a puffy white cloud just lounging around. "Still can't believe you didn't know how to create a cloud that's like Pegasus !01."

"I usually work with the wind." Haru commented coolly still staring down at Yuuki, Bartok, and Kun-Sun. "one of you look up…"

"D'uh probably just means you where out of practice!" Dash turned over and looked down first watching Applejack talking with a pony with a hour glass cutie mark. It was weird that she knew an Pegasus Pony with the identical cutie mark. Setting that aside from the moment she spotted what Haru was looking at. "They your friends?"

Haru looked up into the blue skies, and mused for a moment. "Sometimes they can be depends on mine and there moods."

Down on the ground Yuuki felt the hairs on his mane begin to stand on end a feeling he got when one of the others was around. Looking toward Bartok and Kun-sun he found them looking around as well which pretty much guaranteed that another of there kind was around.

Rarity walked through the crowds searching for the fabric vendor she usually purchased from and spotted two very familiar ponies poking there head through the throngs. "So Lotus, Aloe what brings you to wonderful ponies out and about.'

The twin ponies looked at each other smiling. "We found a pony that likes being pampered just as much as you do." Aloe chirped happily.

"We even used Lava rocks to ease her tense muscles, a mineral bath to give her coat that nice shine." Lotus added happily looking at her twin then back at Rarity.

"Oh my did you even use that wonderful herbal mane scrub!" When the twins nodded still smiling. "Then I just meet this pony and compare notes!"

Only a few feet away Twilight was trotting through the bazaar having Spike check off items on the list. "Ink?"

"check,"

"Parchment?"

"check,"

"dust rags?"

"check,"

"a new set of lab equipment?"

"Check, and being delivered to the library as we speak."

Twilight look over her flank and looked at Spike who was holding the checklist checking off things as they got them. "Do we have those balloons for Pinkies party?"

"Three dozen just like she asked, even that galleon of hot chili sauce," He looked up from the checklist. "You have any idea what she would want with one gallon of hot chili sauce?"

Twilight had to think about it for a moment. "actually I don't know."

Spike sniffed the air something was off he couldn't put his spaded tail on it all he knew was the smell was disgusting and it gave him the taste of copper in his mouth. "Hey Twilight you smell that?"

"Smell what Spike?" Twlight sniffed the air the only smells she could hint at where the various foods being offered, the cake's pasty stand, the food offerings, the smell of scented fabrics, and of course the apples the Applejack was selling up ahead. "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary."

The small dragon rubbed his chin still trying to place the smell. "Don't know just can't place it." Something about the smell causing the taste of copper was important if only he could place it.

All at the same time Yuuki, Kun-Sun, and Bartok looked up and saw Haru his wings spread as he glided down. At the same time someone had turned on a radio tuning it into the DJ Pon-3 show. "Equestria this is your favorite DJ bout to put on a beat." A steady bass line began to play out. "yeah got a good rythme this goes out to an new ponies out ther!"

Just as the song began a strange kind of magic over came Yuuki, Bartok, Kun-sun and Haru. Just as he landed Haru he began to sing. "This just got FUBAR for you."

"Bartok, Kun-sun take up postions!" The two unicorns responded quickly to the sing-song command. "Let him know, let him know, that we mean business!"

"You want you want take me-e-e-e down?" Haru sung dodging a volley of spear. "it's not gonna happen."

"This so cool!" Pinkie cried out pulling out a bucket of popcorn.

Applejack looked back and forth between Twilight and Dash looking for answers. "What is going on?"

Bartok teleported behind Haru and raised his front hoofs slamming them down into the generating a shock wave. Haru sensing this flapped his wing and rose into the air even as the ground below him explode from the shear impact. "This is FUBAR!"

Reaching into his saddle bag Yuuki drew out a windmill shuriken unfolding it as he threw it. "Shadow Shuriken!" Suddenly the shuriken shattered into several more shuriken all guided by Yuuki's will. Those shuriken where soon joined by a storm of weapons.

Haru grinned and gave his wings a powerful flap sending out a powerful gale force wind that disrupted the flight path of the weapons. "I am the one who will rule." He cried in crescendo, his hoofs catching a double ended war hammer expertly swinging it around knocking away the shuriken, spears, swords, other war hammers.

Celestia glided down easily into the garden landing among the statues listening to the whimpering. A whimpering voice she recognized it was apologizing when it need not. Cantering toward the whimpering she saw he sister at the foot of a statue.

It was hard to tell if it was colt or filly considering the armor the statue was covering ever distinguishing feature. From the spiked hoof gaunlets to the armor that covered most of the chest to the helmet that covered the pony's entire head. "I hero born in the shadow of the moon."

Luna nearly jumped from her position under the statue but, instead sat up using her front hoofs to support herself, quickly composing herself. "Sister I, didn't know you would be strolling through the gardens."

"Oh I wasn't," Celestia kneeled down placing her head above her sister's nuzzling her softly. "I heard one of my little ponies crying and felt it best to investigate."

Luna leaned down allowing her sister to stroke her mane, "I did so many horrible things as Nightmare moon," She paused her breathing hitching for a moment. "Including altering ponies into weapons like, like I did to him." She looked at the statue a new stream of tears threatening to overwhelm her once more.

Celestia sighed touching her horn to her sisters. "Luna what happened was not your fault, as far as I am concerned. Had Nightmare Moon not altered him that young stallion would never have become the hero he was meant to be."

"I still remember Tia! Strapping him down onto that table the exsperiments the forced enhancements the screaming the blood. Those things are still burned into my mind like a searing brand!"

"Luna my dear sweat Luna you may have provided a body for Nightmare Moon but, she wasn't you. I believe from horn to my flank that you where fighting from the inside. From his escape to the moment the elements of Harmony where used to vanquish Nightmare Moon once and for all." The Alicorn stood trotting until she was just in front her sister. "You may have Nightmare Moon's memories but, that doesn't make you her."

Even as she spoke her horn glowed with magic. "oh a letter from my student this should brighten your mood." A wisp of green flame escaped from her horn and formed a small hastily wrapped scroll. "This is strange."

"Tia?" Luna looked up for mopping as he sister unrolled the scroll.

"Normally Twilight has the letter neatly roiled even if she is in a hurry." Her eyes quickly scanned the parchment looking for the answer what she found disturbed her to say the least.. Spreading her wings she gathered her voice. "Royal Guard! Prepare my chariot and meet me in Ponyville!" Her loud voice carried all over Canterlot catching the attention of every pony there. Spreading her wings the goddess of the sun in Equisteria rose into the air taking flight course Ponyville.

Luna blinked having never seen her sister in that mood since there final confrontation when she used the elements of harmony to seal her on the moon. Something was wrong and that didn't take rocket science to figure out. Using her magic she picked up the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Help! Ponyville is in chaos ponies are running ever which way, cup cakes are flying every where a trio of ponies are attacking a single Pegasus and they're using weapons! And they smell like BLOOD! All four of them do PLEASE HURRY!_

Luna's eyes widened in horror nopony used weapons in this age except for recreation let alone to hurt another pony. That they smelled of blood meant they had killed which meant they had to be stopped before they hurt somepony. Not since the days of Nightmare Moon had ponies tried to hurt each other in such a way as to kill each other.

Luna now understood why her sister had left in such a rush, taking to the sky she rolled up the parchment and tucked it away. She had to get back to castle and prepare if what she feared was true they would need to prepare for anything. Even as she flew Luna failed to notice that the sealed statue of Discord was falling apart nor did she hear the wicked laughter that came from it.

What Celestia found when she arrived in Ponyville was actually less than what she thought it was. Pony of every type where out and about repairing damages the Mayor of Ponyville doing her best to keep thing running smoothly. Channeling her magic Celestia performed a population spell and much to her relieve nopony had died.

Not say there wasn't extensive damage a massive swath of destruction encompassed over a quarter of the village. Much to Celestia's shock Sugar Cube corner was missing it's roof and it didn't take long for her to find it mangled on the other side of the town. A large trail of the destruction not unlike a twister had torn several ponies homes to shreds. As she landed in what was left of the market place she saw that one stall that sold radio's was completely destroyed by various bladed instruments ranging from small hoof axes to spears.

It didn't take very long for the ruler of Equistria to find the holders of the elements of harmony. Physically they all looked completely unharmed though they all looked a tad annoyed. Applejack the holder of the element of honesty was busy making sure her rope work was nice and tight. Rarity the holder of the element of generosity was pacing back forth looking at the pony that Applejack had bond up before going back to pacing again. Cutely patrolling the area around Rarity was Twilight's baby dragon friend Spike holding a stick not unlike a rifle pony at the ready. Fluttershy the hold of the element of kindness was staring down a unicorn colt sporting a nasty bruise. Rainbow Dash the holder of the element of loyalty was busy circling around the ground keeping her eye on the four ponies they had captured. Pinkie Pie the holder of the element of laughter was surprisingly chirper bounding around a Unicorn filly clearly making her dizzy. Finally there was Twilight Sparkle her student and the holder of the element of Magic her horn glowing entrapping a young bat winged Pegasus who was clearly enjoying himself doing tiny cart wheels inside the magic bubble.

"Would somepony care to explain what has happened here?" Celestia commanded stomping her front hoof getting the attention of the holders of the elements and the four bound ponies.

It was Pinky who started. "He came in like this." Unfortunately she picked the middle of the story to start. "And he was like I am the wind! And flapped his wings real hard and created a huge tornado!"

"Uh pinky…" Twilight pleaded her horn still glowing wincing every time Haru did a a cartwheel it was like trying to contain a hurricane inside a soda can. It may have looked like he was doing simple cartwheels but, each one was like a blast of just that, hurricane force wind.

Yuuki spoke up having freed himself from the bonds of Applejack's robe. "It is simple really we intend to kill him." He nodded to Haru who inside the bubble was now lay on his hoofs smirking.

"Oh you know you love me!" Haru commented cheekily from inside the bubble.

Yuuki growled the shadows at his hoofs writhing waiting to lash out. "Test me and we shall see how slow your death can be."

"Then I went to go get popcorn!" PInky cheered still talking to Celestia.

Applejack brought out a new rope. "Hold right there partner there won't be no kill'n today!"

"Oh my all this stress simply will not do!" Rarity horn glowed a pale white summoning her plush couch falling onto it. "It's going just ruin my coat!"

"Here Rarity I brought you some ice tea!" Spike announced bring out just that a glass of nice cold refreshing Ice tea.

"If I ever get my…" Kun-Sun get to finish her threat as Fluttershy stared her down, leaving the Unicorn to wonder how anyone could cause her to back off just by staring her down.

"ENOUGH!" Princess Celestia slammed her hoof down this had the effect of lifting every pony on the ground up off it and every Pegasus in the sky to loose control for a moment. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Twilight looking like a child about to scalded for breaking a priced Heirloom released her magic dropping Haru to ground and marhed up to her teacher. Celestia kneeled her head down and touched her horn to Twilight's horn letting her prized pupil know that she wasn't in trouble. "Twilight please come with me for a moment."

"yes, yes Princess Celestia." Twilight still nervous though now not feeling like a failure followed her teacher.

As the two walked down the street hoofs hitting the hard packed dirt. "tell me, from the beginning what happened and who are those Ponies?"

"Honestly Princess I barely know them but, I'll try." As Twilight began the tail she didn't see any reaction aside from the occasional clarification question. After a few minutes they had circled around the statue of one of the founders of Ponyville and where heading back to the market. "Through it all while they where attacking each other it seemed, like they where trying very hard not to hit anypony but, each other. Though I'm still wondering what Does FUBAR mean?"

Celestia suppressed the urge to giggle trying to think of the best way to explain the acronym without hurting the young Mare's view of the world. "FUBAR Twilight is an acronym used by military ponies and ponies that go into combat. It's describe what happens when a plan has gone wrong…"

"I see so each letter is represents a word in a phrase." Twilight nodded in understanding placing two and two together. "Such as the IRS standing for Internal Revenue Service." Then without warning she stopped her trotting finally understanding what the acronym stood for. "Oh my so he was saying."

Celestia again suppressed a giggle for the sake her student. "Indeed Twilight it seems you and your friends have found an interesting group of ponies. I might suggest you and your friends keep an eye of them for the time being."

Twilight cantered up to her teacher the full scope of what Princess Celestia was suggesting hitting her. "You want us to keep an eye on a group of obviously dangerous ponies! They nearly destroyed a good quarter of Ponyville! Had they not been watching what they where doing somepony could have gotten hurt."

"you said it yourself Twilight they where very careful to make sure nopony got hurt." Twilight had not noticed that there trot had brought them back to other ponies nor did she notice that they had begun to listen. "I do believe as long as the four of them have somepony to watch over them they won't be a danger."

"Now Princess while I did say they made sure nopony got hurt it doesn't mean they're not dangerous and they need watched."

"So they need watch I see I'm sure you and your friends can set up someplace for them to be watched." Twilight looked at her friends and realized like her they felt somewhat used. Twilight didn't know why she felt that way it was Princess Celestia after all.

At that very moment Princess Celestia's carriage arrived by hauled by a duo of rather irate armored white ponies. Stepping off the carriage was a black earth pony and a white earth pony like the two Pegasus ponies they where adorned with armor designating them as royal guard as well. "Princess Celestia what are your orders."

Celestia smiled as she climbed into the carriage either of the guard Ponies flanking her protectively. "I will have the royal builders come to town and fic any damage that has been done., I can assured that arrangements can be made for temporary housing."

"well I suppose we could clean up one of the barns." Applejack took over her ten galleon dusting it off before putting it back on.

"I have been meaning to clean up my attic for some time now using it as storage space for materials." Rarity nerously added .

"Hey Haru you mind crashing on some clouds my place has got plenty of room." Raibow Dash offered nudging the bat winged Pegasus.

Haru snorted down a laugh. "No problem I'm still up for that race."

"Cool."

"I…" Fluttershy nervously kicked at the dirt. "I…have room…" Her voice was so quiet you almost couldn't hear it.

Kun-sun free of her own magical binds walked over the shy Pegasus and smiled kindly. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Kneeling down Kun-sun looked up at Fluttershy taking her face in her hoofs gently. "I promise no matter what I won't let any what was it again oh yes I won't let anypony hurt you okay. I'll be the best house guest you've ever head."

"ok…" Fluttershy calmly stepped back accepting her at her word.

Celestia beamed easing herself back into the carriage wondering if she could get her sister to try some socks on and join her on a polish wood floor. "With that all settled I will be off, Twilight please do take care of yourself."

Twilight bowed politely. "Yes Princess."

Spike munched down on a emerald nervously looking at Yuuki as he rode on Twilight's back. "Are you sure about this he is dangerous and smells, of blood."

"Now Spike they all promised to stay out of trouble while here in Ponyville and they said it themselves they're probably going to be leaving soon as it is." Twilight reassured though she wasn't sure who it was for Spike or herself it didn't help that Rarity was being dead silent. "isn't that right Rarity?"

"Oh hm yes that's it."

"Okay that's it you've silent this entire time what's going on Rarity."

"Oh? I have." Suddenly Rarity beamed brightly. "Isn't it exciting! Like we've stepped into a pony adventure novel! We have the lone brooding bad pony! The lovable rogue arriving mysteriously. Even dogged nice Pony! Add to that the mysterious Filly who always has her nose in a book!" Rarity gushed. "They all simply have tragic pasts! Each inter woven by some malicious force likely some evil organization! Forced to do battle against each other just to prove who is the greatest!"

Twilightt blinked for two reasons one she was shocked to realize Rarity was so into adventure novels and two because she was actually agreeing causing her to blush luckily she had Spike. "You got to be kidding me these Ponies are dangerous! And if I have to I stand guard over you all night!"

"Now, now Spike you must'n worry yourself I'm sure they will all be fine guests." Rarity looked up into the sky an idea popping into her head. "Until some evil force arrives that will galvanize them into action this so terribly exciting I must simply lay down! In the final confrontation the two Unicorn's will admit there love to each even as one of them lays dieing"

Spike slapped himself in the face his palm greeting his face. Yuuki for his part remained silent on the matter slightly disturbed that the Unicorn had hit the nail on the head so hard it physically hurt. Besides was Yuuki that much of a brooder sure he kept silent for the most part but, really brooding? And Haru being a lovable Rogue? Seriously was uh never mind. Poor Bartok in love with Kun-Sun, Yuuki just wanted to gag thinking about it. Then there was the whole galvanizing thing, he hated to admit it the four them had done it more than once.

"Sorry t'aint much but the hay is nice comfortable and good to snack on." Applejack pulled open the doors of the red wall barn escorting Bartok. He sure was a nice enough Colt never seemed to have a mean word in him. "On the left is a stall where you can do your business right up them steps is the top floor mostly use it to store excess if we got a bumper crop."

"Yeah and if you want you can jump down into a pile of hay!" Applebloom cheered the days events having just blown over her head.

Applejack looked down at her sister and just shook her head with a smile. "Don't you have a report to right missy?"

"Oops, yeah guess I'll get on that yeah BYE!" In impressive burst of speed for a filly of her size Apple Bloom was off.

"Don't mind her she's got a lot of energy."

Bartok laughed as he climbed the stares onto the upper level. "It's alright my little sister was the same way." Applejack watched as Bartok made his way to the edge of the upper level and looked at the pile of collected hay. "BONZAI" She watched as he took a fly leap hoofs spread wide smacking into the hay.

When he didn't come up for abit she started to get worried racing over to the pile she began to pull it apart. "You okay!" She finally found him swirlly eye'd in the back of a cart that had been forgotten. "hehe forget that was in here."

"Momma don't go…." Bartok mumbled out.

Applejack shook her head again and nudged him what happened next nearly scared her to death. In rapid succesion Applejack suddenly found herself on her back his hoof raised ready to cave her skull in. It was only the look in his eyes that stopped her from bucking him where the sun don't shine, he was scared. "Bartok calm down partner I aint gonna hurt ya."

It took a moment for the words to get through shaking his head he quickly climbed off Applejack and walked over to the entrance of the barn leaning against it panting. "Sorry…reflex action."

"Something scared you." Applejack rolled over and stood. "Something that's stuck with you so long you don't want nopony to get close, If I where a gambl'n girl I'd say bad things have happened to all yon's."

He nodded collecting himself again. "There…where 144 of us all of us very young. The lucky ones died early those of us that survived the first stage not so much. Some, where driven insane out of all of us Yuuki, Haru, Kun-Sun and myself retained our sanity. None…none us like to sleep alone not even Yuuki though it'd impossible to get him to admit it." He closed his eyes taking a deep breathe his tail flicking. "when we're alone asleep where constantly on guard ready to lash out."

"So when y'all are with somepony you feel safe and you can let your guard down." He nodded his head seeing his reaction Applejack took off her ten galleon and put it on his head.

Out of the corner of her eye Kun-Sun watched as a white rabbit tracked her every move. The rabbit wasn't the only animal eyeballing her the rabbit was the only one doing so overtly though. It didn't help that very same rabbit raised one of it's paws and slowly slid it across it's throat.

"How my friends today." Fluttershy leaned down greeting a group consisting of a family of ferrets, a large number of birds, a group of squirrels and of course that insane white rabbit. Each of the animals chattered and chirped away in response.

Kun-Sun for her part watched as the yellow Pegasus chatted away with the animals and felt guilty. She was feeling guilty for crashing down into the shy Pegasus. Sure no damage had been done but, hurting someone so nice it didn't feel right. "Uh Fluttershy was it?"

"Yes?" Fluttershy backed up slowly not wanting a confrontation.

A new pang of guilt stabbed at Kun-sun's heart. "I just want to say I'm sorry for what me and the others did today. When we meet up," How was she going to explain this without freaking her out. "Things tend to go down hill pretty quick."

"oh?" Kun-Sun watched as the White Rabbit hopped up and climbed on Fluttershy's back. "why does it go down hill?"

Raising her Hoof Kun-sun rubbed the back of her head before putting it back down again. "Things have happened to us." Seeing Fluttershy look at expectantly she sighed and continued. "Terrible things it drove us to the edge and most off. Far as I can tell counting myself only four of us haven't gone off."

"Oh my so your saying that." Kun-sun nodded her head. "it must have been so horrifying!"

"We've taken measures to protect ourselves from falling off." She looked up into the sky watching as a bird flew by. "Take today for example we made sure that nopony got hurt, Take Haru's twister for example you saw what he did."

"Oh yes when he saw that Aloe and Lotus where in it's direct path he got in front of it while Your earth pony friend and you grabbed them and hauled them away. As he broke the tornado cutting it in half." Fluttershy stated smiling. "Though all of you did destroy much of Ponyville."

Kun-Sun nodded. "yes and we made it clear we are willing to fix the damage that was done." It didn't help her guilt that a large number of animals where glaring at her.

"Now Angel tell them to leave miss Kun-sun alone." The white Rabbit turned his back to Kun-sun. "Angel that's no way to treat a guest." The rabbit continued to ignore Fluttershy's plea. "I see that's how it is." Fluttershy glared a the rabbit's back. "No carrot and peanut butter sandwiches." This caused the rabbit's resolve to crumble like so much tissue paper.

The rabbit climbed off Fluttershy's back and started to chatter at the army of small animals. Within mere minutes they had scattered like mice from a ship. Kun-sun blinked in surprise not having realized how well the Pegasus communicated with the small animals. Fluttershy smiled at Kun-sun trotting toward her sod house. "I hope you don't mind all the company."

The yellow Pegasus wasn't kidding about company as bird houses, rabbit dens, ferret warrens, and even a chicken coop dotted the area around the house all blending in naturally with the landscape. Opening the house for Kun-sun she could see several holes lovingly carved into the wood for the mice. What really surprised her was the fact that the home was clean. "Wow, this is a really nice home."

Fluttershy blushed hiding her face behind her mane. "thank you…." She glanced toward a set of stares. "Let me lead you to where you'll be sleeping…"

"You may be the wind but, I'm Rainbow Dash!" Dash laughed as she landed on her cloud home with Haru not far behind. "Fastest Pegasus in all equisteria!"

Haru grinned landing beside her. "Gave you a run for your money didn't I?"

Dash shrugged it off. "That's because I gave you a head start got to give me a challenge you know." Cantering across the cloud surface. "Come on let's get you the two bit tour."

"Be you so ever humble." He chuckled following the not so humble Pegasus.

They came to a water fall and pool at least it acted like a water fall, instead a rainbow of colors came down pooling in a basin. "This is the rainbow falls most for decoration."

Being the curious sort Haru leaned down and took a drink of the liquid rainbow. Dash watched him for a moment as if expecting some reaction what she got was not what she expected. Haru bulched a rainbow colored cloud coming from his mouth. "hmmmm, spicy not at all fruity."

Dash's jaw dropped. "How, how can you drink that much and not have a burn!"

Haru grinned folding and unfolding his wings. "Iron clad stomach it's family trait."

"Wow! I bet you could even eat some of Pinkie's hot and spicy cup cakes!" Dash grinned flopping down a fluffy cloud couch.

"Probably." He flopped right down right next to her.

"I have to admit though your pretty good at those moves."

Haru laughed. "Finally admitting I've got some skill?"

Dash rolled her head around. "Yeah well don't get used to it."

"back home I may not be the fasted in the air I probably the best at aerial maneuvers." Haru admitted watching in the distance as a group of young pegasi played with a ball shaped cloud.

"You got family?"

Haru blinked looking over at Dash surprised the question coming out of nowhere. "Had and have, my birth mother and I don't really talk much. She gave me up to my father shortly after I was born."

"Some guessing you and your old man did mesh?"

"Didn't get a chance to find out, he gave me to his Ex one of the few people he could trust with my well being when I was that young." Dash blinked while it wasn't unheard of divorces where very rare in equistria. "After a few years with who I deemed my mother I was kidnapped and made like Yuuki and the others before she could find me she died…."

"Sorry didn't know."

Haru chuckled lightly. "Things happen that can always spiral our of control. I was moved in with my father yeah your right we didn't mesh. Didn't know it at the time my memory was swiss cheese but my changes had effected my mind made me more violent."

"yeah is shows don't mean to be insulting or anything."

"Nontaken I was eventually transferred to a new home made some friends and for a bit things where actually pretty good. Had friends," Thinking he used a term that would appropriate. "Got a marefirend and things where golden."

Dash could hear it in his voice that building anger and sorrow. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Haru shook his head closing his eyes. "I….I have to get this off my chest." Taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts he began anew. "Remember that group that made me like Yuuki and the others, they built a failsafe. You see they didn't want any of us to be happy but, they also wanted to keep an eye on us. My marefriend was a fail safe what they didn't exspect was her to become like those around her."

Dash eyes widened in horror as she got off the couch looking at him all four of her hoofs planted in the clouds. "No don't say it…"

"They…reset her and sent her destroy me, I….I didn't know it was her…" He began to sob. "I attacked holding nothing back trying to defend my friends…." His entire body shook. "In one final blow…" the tears flowed down striking the fluffy cloud couch.

Dash trotted up to him and nuzzled his neck. "Hey come up with me I got something you should see." It took a couple minutes of sobbing before Haru consented spread his wings with Dash and following her up to the very top of her home.

Haru landed gracefully beside her as she took a seat near the edge of her cloudy how. "So..so what do you want me to see."

Dash reached out her hoof and tapped the cloudy area right next to her. "Just sit down and watch kay." Complying numbly Haru hunkered down right next to Dash and waited. Then it struck a rainbow vibrant colors as the sun sank below the hill line, oranges, reds, yellows, and bright greens brought out on the hillock by the setting sun. "Pretty cool yeah?" Haru nodded the smile returning to his face. "Can't fix your problems but, hey as long as you got friends to count on you can always pull through."

"thanks Dash." He layed his head down in the cloud snorting sending small puff balls off into the open air. "I needed that."

"I know you guys are leaving pretty soon, people like you and them don't stick around in one place to long but, do you mind stick'n out the night with me?"

Haru chuckled draping his wing across her. "Sounds, cool."

Dash nuzzled his neck softly for the second time that evening. "That's my line." they both laughed.

"Please Twilight, pretty please!" Spike plead with Twilight hoping that she would allow him to stay.

The purple unicorn shook her head smiling despite herself. "Spike I'm sure Rarity can take care of herself one night alone with an Earth Pony."

"An earth pony that smells of blood!"

Rarity smiled and wrapped a scarf around the young dragon's neck using her magic. "Now, now Spike you must'n worry yourself about little ole me." She looked back at Yuuki as his scarf caught into the wind again she wanted to thank the pegasi. "I very sure that Yuuki will be the perfect house guest."

"But, Rarity!"

"Now hush spike don't worry yourself about me."

Twilight shook her head nearly exhausted about it. "Come on Spike when still have things to do."

"Fine." Spike huffed thumping down. "If you need me Rarity you know where to find me."

Twilight smiled looked at Rarity one last time. "If need anything all you have to do is send up that flare spell okay?"

"I shall remember." Rarity opened the door to her place of work and home. "Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded following the young unicorn into the boutique. Once he was inside she closed the upper half the door. "Now Twilight don't you go worrying you head about little ole me and the others."

"I'll try." She turned away walking back toward home.

"Now Yuuki if you'll follow me." The two of them walked around the store stopping to feed and irate opal to which Yuuki soothed before Rarity found a rope and pulled it down with her magic. As she did a row of stares unfolded leading to the top most floor. He proceeded up the ladder of steps first with Rarity following behind.

"It's clean." Yuuki commented as he got a good look around. While sure there was a lot of stuff it was organized everything labeled in it's proper place.

"why of course when I buy supplies I can purchase in bulk that way when I make a new design I can make several copies to be sold to shops all over Equisteria. On the lower floors I keep just enough for me to make my designs and put them on display."

"I see." He looked around as Rarity began to clear and area for him to sleep creating a blanket and pillow for him to lay on. "This is lovely view for a sunset."

"Oh?" Using her magic she laid down the needle and thread she trotted to his side noticing the sun half crested on the hillock. "Why your right." Struck by sudden inspiration she went back to work on the blanket.

"Is that all you do?"

"Hmmm?" she had a needle in her mouth.

"Is that all you do?"

"Of course not."

"While I am glad your taking the time to make me a sleeping space have you ever taken the time to look out a window?" He kneeled down on the floor looking out of the window. "Just to enjoy the a simple thing like a sunset?"

Rarity had to pasue and think about it, trotting next to him she laid the completed blanket down. "You know your right, after the fisasco at the Galla I haven't once taken the time to pause."

"Galla?"

"Oh yes, you see every year in Canterlot there is a formal ball and I and my friends where invited each of us going for our own reasons. For me it was to find the pony of my dreams," Rarity rolled her eyes settling down beside Yuuki. "Oh did I meet him never in my life have I met somepony so self centered. Of course I can be that way at times but, at least I know how to be generous."

Yuuki for his part listened intently. "So for a dream he turned out to be a nightmare."

"Well of course he had all of the outward traits I was looking for handsome, carried himself well, knew how to dress, but on the inside your right he was a nightmare."

"Before my brother died I was focused on one thing and one thing only." He watched as the sun slowly sank. "I was intent on nothing but, my training pushing my body to limit while other children my age where out playing."

"To push yourself so hard at a young age…."

"My brother seeing what was happening decided to take me out on a training trip with him. He was trying to teach me a lesson in enjoying the simpler things so that I could remain a child for as long as I could."

"Taking you to a simpler time."

"Yes, but as you probably know things went wrong. As you saw today I have special ability that intrigued the wrong as you would term ponies. So as me and my brother where camping they ambushed us and my brother fought while I curled up praying help would come."

"And it never did."

"indeed they took me, in fact I was one of the first taken as such one of the ones there the longest. I tried I really did to protect the ones that came in after me even Haru when he was brought in. Once they altered him though my own alteration kicked in driving a hate into me."

Raity gasped taking it in. "So you, you where forced to hate each other."

Yuuki nodded using his teeth to pull the blanket over them both. "In was programmed into our very being, I barely tolerate Bartok and Kun-sun and they each other. We four where the luckiest mentally speaking the other developed psychopathic tendencies and superiority complexes."

"Oh are there." Rarity shivver even under the blanket thinking someone like that loose on Equesteria. "Are there more of you here?"

"No," He lowered his head suddenly finding the wooden boards very interesting. "You can be glad for that, if wasn't a year after Haru arrived that everything changed."

"Changed, changed how?"

"While not all of us where in the same facility a coordinated strike was made by a ground called Kamen Riders. Each struck a different facility and those that had families found themselves returned to them and those of us that didn't."

Rarity looked at him wide eyed her eyes watering with tears. "You poor dear, you had no family left."

"Correct," Yuuki looked at her. "Don't cry, I was place in special orphanage for abnormal like me. The staff while nice enough,"

"It wasn't home." Rarity finished for him.

"Indeed, using what training I had I escaped and made my way back home, or what was left of it." It was Yuuki's turn to tremble under the blanket. "There I found a single pony." He again used her people's term for a person. "He took me under his wing completing my training, Like my brother though he realized I pushed myself far to hard." Yuuki chuckled remembering. "He forced me to how shall I say, take it easy. His methods unorthodox to say the least."

Rarity couldn't help but, smile. "It seems you are rather fond of him."

"I am," He shook his head. "He wasn't what you would call a good pony by any definition but, he was fair. You see he held a grudge against his brother for something that he himself caused. He went overboard on his vengeance. The result ended up getting him sealed away for a time." Yuuki smiled despite himself. "When I heard he had been sealed I declared revenge, not realizing that he had already managed to escape and while he hadn't reconciled he did form a truce."

Rarity laughed seeing where the story was going at this point. "So you went to seek your own vengeance and it backfired."

"Has anyone told you your good at reading ponies."

"All the of the time, I have to be able to, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep one step ahead of current fashion trends." Rarity scooted closer to him there flanks touching. "Tell me would you be adverse to me spending this night with you."

Yuuki looked and watched as the sun set over the hillock. "Not at all."

Rarity softly nuzzled against him. "Then rest your head against my neck for the eve."

Fluttershy flipped through the pages of her tax code her glasses on listening to chirping crickets. The gentle snoring of Angel resting on her flank the only thing keeping her company on the the couch. The candles burned as she turned the page. All was peaceful in her little hutch not even her sleeping guest on the floor above bothered her. Yawning she placed a book mark laying the thick volume on the in table taking her glasses off and putting them in the drawer. Reaching out gently she prodded Angel, "Angel please time for you to go to bed."

Angel for his part slowly opened an eye before sitting up and making a show of yawning. That act caused Fluttershy to giggle, seeing that his work was done hopped down and made his way over to his small bed in the corner. "Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bight." Waving his arm dismissively the rabbit curled up for a good nights rest.

It didn't last long as out of nowhere a spear ripped through the floor stopping mere inches from Angels face. He didn't scream didn't have the cords for it but, Fluttershy did, she watched as the the roof above her head became a pin cushion as bladed objects appeared tearing into the paneling some going shorter than others.

Fluttershy flapped her wings in panic wondering why this was happening to her peaceful home. Gathering her courage she knew she had to stop it at the source or her home would be destroyed. Dodging a another spear that pierced the floor below she made a quick turn heading up the stairs. As she pushed the door open she had to duck as and axe nearly split her head.

The entire room was a mess of swords, spears, axes, and knives. That not what caught her attention though it was the filly tossing and turning in the bed. "Leave, leave them alone…." A naginata rose up from the floor and slammed through the roof.

Carefully weaving through the destroyed room she gently placed a hoof and Kun-sun's sleeping form. "Hush little one your having a nightmare."

The moment Fluttershy's hoof touched her Kun-Sun reacted opening her eyes and Fluttershy had to raise her neck finding the tip of a broadsword at her neck. "eep."

Kun-sun panted drawing the sword away a deep feeling of guilt welling up inside of her. "Sorry…" Fluttershy nodded meekly trying to gather her nerve her guard completely up while the sword was still in Kun-Sun's grasp. The blade clattered to floor realizing what she had done to Fluttershy not yet realizing what she had done in her sleep. "So sorry…"

Fluttershy nodded pulling the blanket up onto the little pony. "That's okay, you where having a nightmare." Fluttershy held it in her fear trying her past not show how scared she really was.

"I was," Kun-sun curled up into a ball. "I was dreaming about the night my parents where taken from me."

Now that was ground Fluttershy could stand on she softly brushed Kun-sun's mane. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I…I remember flames and a monster like a giant turtle with crab claws." Kun-sun shuddered taking comfort in Fluttershy's soft brushing and humming. "That laugh that stupid laugh, huk huk huk even as it had my parents neck's."

"Oh my."

"My, my parents they tried to protect me but, everything they threw at it just bounced off it's carapace." Kun-sun shuddered her tired eyes drifting. "That stupid laugh huk huk huk huk huk if I ever see him…"

"Hush it's be alright." Fluttershy calmly brushed Kun-sun's mane. "Close your eyes and rest peacefully and know your not alone." Fluttershy smiled as she watched Kun-sun drift off. It didn't take genius to figure out Kun-sun was hurting, If Kun-sun was typical of the quartet so where the other three. "I'm sorry that you where hurt and made this way, you had no control of what happened to you. I'll no we'll do what we can to help." Fluttershy didn't care if Kun-sun heard her just seeing that peaceful look was enough for her.

Sleep, sleep my little ponies, sleep, sleep my little monsters. For when you awake you will know chaos, for when you awake there will be nothing you can do. The elements of harmony will be far out of your reach, and one by one you will be broken. I should know because I'm Discord! Chaos in incarnate! I really should stop monologue not matter how cathartic it is. Hahahahaha fifty cent word hehehe.

Contrary to what some might have believed Big Mac wasn't just all size and no brains. He had known the entire night where Applejack had been wouldn't hurt his feelings any if she slept in especially considering if half of what he heard last night was true.

After putting Apple Bloom to bed he had searched the barns and found his other sister talking and joking with that new colt. She had put her favorite hat on his head and had been joking that he should stick around for awhile. Big Mac had only stood there listening a few minutes longer as Bartok explained his past.

The brisk trot to the barn they had shared was uneventful though strange pink clouds worried him. Taking the handle of the barn door in his mouth Big Mac pulled it open and what he found split his brain down the middle. On the one side he wanted to go into over protective brother mode on the other he wanted to run down and grab a camera.

Laying comfortably in a pile of hay was Applejak on her side one of her hoofs swinging easily a slight bit of drool coming out her mouth. That's not what had divided his brain, what had set off the over protective mode was that lay right up against his sister was Bartok to his hoofs draped protectively over Applejack her favorite hat covering his face. She was her own mare and could make her on choices besides Big Mac had admit Jack hadn't looked that peaceful since maw and paw where around.

Taking his steps slow and quiet he lowered his head and pushed Applejack's head. "Jack you wanna get up?"

Slowly and reluctantly Applejack opened one of her eyes staring up at her brother. "b'uh? Big Mac?"

Big Mac smiled stepping back giving the pair some room. "It's predawn Jack I'm head'n out into the fields you just back to sleep."

"wait." groggily Applejack nuzzled Bartok before taking her hat back. "Aint what looks like…"

"Look's like my sister had a peaceful sleep." Big Mac turned around trotting out of the barn "I'm gonna be work'n the orchard."

Applejack blinked the sleep out her eyes, sure it'd been the most peaceful sleep she had in awhile it didn't mean she wasn't gonna work. Looking down she smiled at the sleeping Bartok without Applejack there he had curled up into ball snoring softly. She couldn't help but smile, leaning down she gave him a quick peck before heading out to help Big Mac.

"Can I have your hat?"

Bartok's groggy voice stopped Applejack in her tracks. Turning around she couldn't help but smile seeing that half his mane was caked in hay even as he idly smacked lips trying to wake up. She walked up to him and placed her muzzle on his." Tell you what I give it to you at the end of the day."

Still half groggy he smiled. "M'kay." part of Bartok felt like staying. He watched as she walked away her tail flicking as she went causing his cheeks to turn shades of red.

Even as the first rays of sun hit her face Rainbow Dash was already awake cuddling up to Haru. She knew he couldn't stay he told her that much last night but, she couldn't help but want him to stick around. "So when you think you'll be like leaving not that I really want to know."

Haru chuckled wrapping his wing tighter around her. "Depends really." He watched as pink cloud zipped by. "that isn't normal is it?"

Dash for her part hadn't been paying attention nuzzling her head against his coat. "Huh?" Then she saw the cloud dash by again. "What? A pink cloud now that isn't cool!"

Haru raised his wing allowing the rainbow maned Pegasus to take off. The pink cloud darted to side avoiding the rainbow colored streak that went past it. Dash stopped flapping her wings swearing that the cloud was laughing at her she looked at Haru. "Bout last night, what am I saying! Want to help catch this thing?"

Haru grinned spreading his wing and dived right at the pink cloud. Rainbow grinned and joined the chase. "Pincer!"

Haru grinned breaking formation with Dash. "Got it!" As the two of them flew Dash on the left and Haru on the right the cloud went vertical. Reacting on reflex Dash rolled down while Haru rolled up narrowly avoiding a crash. "That's one smart cloud."

Dash glared flapping her wings holding her postion. "Pink clouds just aren't cool especially ones that dodge."

Like a sticky piece of gum the pink cloud divided before splitting off in different directions. That was then when they noticed that the pink cloud they had been chasing wasn't the only one. All through he sky various pegasi where chasing the clouds. Haru's eyes narrowed as he watched the chaos that was unfolding. "Something isn't right."

Dash watched as one of the clouds darted toward Apple Arces. "I got this one."

Angel was in a hurry, and didn't know why he was in hurry, all he knew at the moment was that he was in a hurry and hungry. Following him was a horde of rabbits, his brothers, his sisters, aunt, uncles, and cousins all in Hurry.

Fluttershy hummed softly dropping a basket of acorns on a branh smiling as a family of the squirrels ame out of the hollow tree and started to collect them. "I brought all the nice tasty acorns you can eat."

Watching from a window Kun-Sun sighed bored out her mind not even her usual reading material wasn't helping. Then again she'd read the book at least twenty times in the past few weeks including the time she hadn't been in this strange world. She watched as a large and rather dangerous animal approached behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turned around and before Kun-sun could react the tiger whimpered turning around lifting it's hind paw. "Oh my you should really watch where you are stepping." Using her teeth Fluttershy pulled out the piece of bark.

Kun-sun groaned once again bored with the turn of events, Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the herd of Rabbits ran through the roads and fields. "Um….Fluttershy your rabbits?"

"There there now head back to your den." The tiger roared approvingly stalking off back to it's den. That's when she notied what her house guest was talking about. "Angel?" Fluttershy rose higher into the air using a hoof to block out the glare of the sun. "Oh my," Turning her head she looked at the open window. "uh…miss Kun-sun do you…uh…think you can wath the animals while I'm away?"

Kun-sun sighed spinning a small dagger on the window seal. "Fine, I guess."

"thank so ever much." Fluttershy politely bowed before taking off after her animals friends which for some odd reason had run off.

Leaping down out of the window Kun-sun began to walking around Fluttershy property. The chicken's wear busy eating there grains, the squirrels where searching around for extra nuts, a family of mice where munched away at some cheese and peanut butter. After few minutes she became bored again her horn glowed and black spot appeared on the ground. Rising from this black spot was a handle taking it in her teeth she pulled out a spear. She tossed the spear into the air six more black spots appeared in rapid succession she pulled out six more spears. "Seven spear style! Pony version!" Catching each spear she began to practice her kata.

She didn't bother to notice the chocolate rain using one spear tips to split a drop clean in two. She didn't even greet Bartok as he approached and took a seat to watch. After a couple more minutes she planted each spear tip down into the ground panting. "Doing that in the form of pony is rather intresting experience."

Bartok nodded stretching out his hoofs. "It's taken time but, I think we've gotten used to these forms yes?"

"I suppose so." Both of them turned there heads toward the woods listening as trees came crashing down. "Company."

Bartok trotted up next to Kun-sun popping his neck. "Yeah and it sound pretty big."

Both unicorns narrowly missed getting crushed by a tree. "For master discord!" What appeared was a beast with the head of snake for a tail, the lower body of lion making it a quadruped it's upper torso was heavily muscled and covered in fur. Atop it's shoulder was the head of a goat sitting next to head of an eagle. "I came to destroy one of the holders of the elements of harmony but, you to out worlders will do."

Kun-sun pulled up one of her spears. "You've just picked a fight that you can't win."

The Chimera sudden felt a massive force crash behind it sending dirt and debris everywhere. That's when it noticed Bartok was gone. That's when through the cloud of dust the snake head saw Bartok and much to it's horror realized that Bartok had created a crater. "My name is Bartok master of legendary beast fist of Cerberus." Bartok walked slowly out of crater. "I may not have been born a fighter like Haru, or raised in a village of assassins like Kun-Sun, Or trained as ninja from birth like Yuuki, but I've managed to keep up." He glared at the chimera. "So I'll say it again, My name is Bartok and I am the master of legendary beast fist of Cerberus. Fear me."

Haru landed beside Yuuki and watched as deer legged rabbits raced around chowing down on popcorn. "You get the feeling someone is pulling the strings."

Yuuki nodded watching as more pink clouds rolled in and started raining chocolate milk. "Yes, and it feels like the tip of the ice burg." Both noticed as a whisp of white smoke curled under the door of Twilight's home. "I'd be willing to bet,"

Haru didn't let Yuuki finish the thought as he made his way into the library slash tree. He watched as the mist pulled a book from the shelf. The mist took shape looking like some chimera monster holding in it's lion's paw a set of six objects. "You know it's rather rude to barge into some ponies home without permission."

Haru sat down on his flanks smiling widely. "So says the Q understudy."

This caused the chimera to leans it's head back as it placed the objects in the book. "Oh you must be the visitors to this world. I thought my chimera was keeping you four busy."

The creatures body twisted around to match the postioning of it's head narrowly dodging the deadly edge of a kunai. Yuuki leaned up against the door post looking side long at the monster. "so that's what that noise it."

"How very rude of you both.."

Suddenly Discord found himself nose to nose with a smiling Haru. "who said we had any manners to begin with." Haru snapped his mouth shut on Discord's goatee and snapped the so called god of chaos like a whip before hurling him out of Twilight's home.

Discord slammed into a street lamp but, recovered quickly enough shooing the birds that had began to circle his head. "Well you two are rather rude." He began to rise up into the air. "Though I have to admit it's been a good long time since I've had a good fight." He raised his arms a pair of boxing gloves appearing. "Put'm up!"

"kay." Haru spread his wings and bolted straight at Discord, rolling under the first jab he didn't see discord triple the size of his boxing glove and upper cut his jaw shattering it sending Haru flying into the sky. His eye stayed open just long enough to spot Rainbow Dash landing on a cloud look around franticly before calming down and laying down.

High in the sky a pink cloud split apart forming a set of ropes that Haru bounced off sending him crashing down. Disord grinned twisting around using his super sized boxing glove smashed Haru into the ground twisting his body. "who is the champ!" Out of nowhere a rain of confetti showered around him with we are the champions playing. He turned and faced Yuuki who was using his tail to toss a kunai up and down. "So how about it Ninja you want to fight round two?"

Yuuki gave Discord a incredulous look still tossing his kunai up and down. "I honestly don't think round one is done yet."

"oh really?" Discord turned around slowly watch in disbelieve as Haru picked himself up from the crater popping his neck. "How impossible I shattered your body as if it where a tooth pick.

Haru flapped his wings testing there strength. "You call those punches?" Haru got a dark grin across his face. "Bartok hits harder and by harder I mean he's hit me with the force of collapsed star." Haru slowly rose into the eye bringing himself eye level with Discord. "What you just did love taps." A murderous grin spread across his lips. "I'd be willing to bet you're the one who took the color from Dash."

"You, love taps, what the hell are you!" Disord for the first time in very long time since Celestia and Luna sealed him found himself flustered.

Twilight Sparkle slipped and slid across the once dirt road angry as she could get out. Her friends where a mess, Applejack was lying rather badly, Pinkie Pie was being angry and brooding, Rarity was making her help haul a rock that she had named Tom, Fluttershy was being well cruel, and Dash she didn't know nor did she want to.

"Rarity why are you and Twilight hauling a giant rock?" Yuuki asked having walked away from the fight between Haru and Discord having noticed that there was a second Discord talking to the ponies.

Twilight grunted as the weight of the rock increased with Yuuki's added weight. "off, please…"

Rarity eye twitched. "This is Tom! He's massive hunk of a DIAMOND!"

"Yep that there is a diamond alright fine quality cut." Applejack whistled looking into the air. "That aint no rock no siree!"

Yuuki looked down at the desperate look Twilight was giving him silently screaming at him to help her in some way. He looked at Pinkie Pie who was pointing and laughing at Octavia who was having her hair mauled by badgers while Fluttershy egged it on. "I do apologize for this Rarity." rearing his tail back he slammed a kunai into the rock causing Rarity to gasp in horror. "Twilight take Rarity and find cover don't ask why.

Twlight watched as a piece of paper at the end of the kunai ignited. Her eyes widened in horror as she read the script on the tag. "EVERYPONY INSIDE NOW! RARITY DROP TOM!" Twilight horn lit up like a Christmas tree as she tossed Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack into her home. Her teeth clamped down Rarity's mane dragging the semi crazed Pony inside.

What Rarity saw before the door slammed shut he eyes to widen in horror and the color to return to her body. "I was…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Screamed Twilight at Yuuki whom she wasn't surprised to be hanging upside down on her ceiling.

"Depends really on who you ask." He dropped down landing on all four hoofs. "While my method was drastic it did work did it not?"

Rarity haing recovered her since of self looked at Twilight. "First I would like to apologize and secondly we must never speak of this again."

Twilight let out a groan before collecting herself atleast Rarity was back to normal. "It was a tad exetreme Yuuki was it?" She looked at Rarity. "And apology accepted and event forgotten."

"Nope I won't tell a single soul what's so ever, not Big Mac, Not Apple Bloom., nope nopony will ever find out." Applejack looked at the ceiling whistling again.

"Ha ha Rarity was hauling around a big bolder ha ha." In chimed Pinkie.

"Alright Twilight just let it wash over you your friends are just under Discord's spell." Twilight began to pull book after book off the shelf rather annoyed someone had rearrange her books.

"Oh Yuuki it was so horrifying that hedge maze then Discord's voice getting into my head!" Yuuki placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder rubbing it. "I had to get my hoofs all dirty!"

"Aren't you getting alittle tired of getting hit by me?" Discord inchimed as he flipped through a book as his boxing gloves swung at Haru. "It is getting rather boring you know?"

Haru dodged a three hit combo from boxing gloves. "Nope having the time of my life."

Discord groaned snapping his fingers causing the boxing gloves to disapear. "You must realize without the elements harmony I can't be stopped correct?" Suddenly dozen's of vines wrapped around Haru binding him in place. "If you didn't hear me before I intend to turn Ponyville into the chaos capital of all equistria and why stop there the universe could be a my play thing!"

"Got a snow balls chance inside a burning caldera." Haru shot back his wings shreading the vines like tissue paper.

"pretty good then?" Discord swung around his tail snapping Haru into the sky again.

Once again Haru found himself bouncing off the pink clouds only this time he made a course correction. Using his wings like air breaks he landed over top of Dash planting his Hoofs into the singular white cloud. "Yo Dash."

"Hey Haru what you think of Cloudsdale pretty nice huh?" She waved out her gray hoof . "Over there's the weather factory. And over there is the stadium where I did my second Sonic Rainboom!"

"Right," Haru sighed clearly realizing Dash was delusional. "Dash?"

"What?" Much to her shock Haru leaned down and planted one on her. For a second her eyes exploded in shock before closing and as they did color returned to her body. She put one of her hoofs to his flank and another on his neck.

Discord utterly confused as to why Haru hadn't returned for another beating rose into the air. "I don't know whether to squick or find a bowl of popcorn wait I'm Discord I can do both!"

Haru broke the kiss smiling down at Dash who was panting heavily. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, loads." That's when she saw Discord holding a bowl of popcorn and a brown paper bag. "DISCORD! YOU TRICKED ME." Dash rolled over onto her Stomach ready to pounce and hit the chaos god in the face.

"Don't stop on my account." He grinned stuffing popcorn in his mouth. "I always have liked a good show!"

"Dash." Rainbow looked up at determined Haru. "Go find your friends and the elements of harmony while me and mister voyeur go another few rounds."

"Right got it find my friends get the elements kick Discord's rear check!" Dash crawled from under Haru and took off looking back just once to see Discord do the bring it sign.

"Tell me again why we're hauling this thing across the grass instead of the road?" Bartok complained as he dragged a cart with a battered and bruised Chimera who was sucking it's thumb.

Kun-Sun pranced across the grassy slope. "Spoils of battle he tried to kill us. Sides the road turned in soap and water remember."

"Oh yeah, hey looks it's day time again, oh wait it's night now, day, night."

"Stop staring at the sky who ever this Discord is he's messing with the natural balance of things on this world." Kun-Sun chirped.

Bartok nodded kicking the Chimera in a broken horn causing it to whimper. "Good point." Looking up into the sky he noticed Haru doing some fancy flying dodging a barrage of missiles. "I Do believe I've found Discord."

Kun-Sun walked up to the Chimera and when it saw her it whimpered. "Please no more swords please…"

Kun-sun couldn't help but, grin as the beast begged for mercy it's snake head between it's legs. "Alrigt ugly is that thing up there Discord?" The eagle head nervously looked up and nodded before ducking down again.

"Bartok head over to Twilight Sparkle's home it's likely we'll find some more information on this Discord character there." Kun-Sun commented coolly as she waved a dagger at the Chimera. "Whimper worm!"

Bartok shook his head as he undid the make shift harness. "You have far to much fun doing that."

"Now Fluttershy please put the bucky of water down." Rarity pleaded only for another splash over water to hit her. "This is become most tideous please tell me I wasn't this bad."

"You told me not to speak of it." Twilight commented tossing a D section book that had been in the Y section at Spike who caught it in a rather large stack of books. "now where is that book Yuuki any luck."

Yuuki popped his head out from under the G section of books. "None I'm afraid I found books on medical herbs you borrowed and never returned along with a book on Numerology by someone named Faust."

"I wanna know what happened to Everypony, one minute I'm wide away listening to him and one his buddies talking to somepony and then nothing."

Applejack saddled up to Spike and looked up at the ceiling. "Just might be that you bring out the worst in everypony."

A window exploded as a blast of chocolate milk pouring in and in a flash of lightning a figure crashed into the floor. "Oh ow not to self don't go through a broken window."

Twilight turned having heard the window breaking as well as the sudden crash, what she saw made her eyes widen. "Rainbow! Your back!"

Dash grinned and stood back on her hoofs. "Well d'uh I may had a lapse in Judgement but, I always come back to my friends." She shook her body knocking some wood and glass off. "So what do you need?"

"She needs a wake up call." Fluttershy splashed Twilight with a bucket of water. "Who's all wet and desprate!"

Twilight groaned her mane and face dripping with water. "As you can see Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie aren't themselves."

"Oh my." Rarity's horn glowed as she took to toweling Twilight off. "Now, now Twilight you must'n get angry with them they aren't themselves." Fluttershy emptied the buckets contents on Rarity causing her eye to twitch.

Twilight looked worried at Rarity hoping she wouldn't pop. "Rarity?"

Rarity took a deep breathe toweling herself off. "I'm fine we simply must remove Discord's presence from Ponyville, I have dresses to make and clients to meet."

"Who's laughing at who ha ha!" Pinkie Pie announced pushing Fluttershy and Applejack's heads.

"Nope not mad at all." Applejack growled clearly ready to throw Pinkie Pie off like so many apples.

"Get off me Pink brat!" Fluttershy growled knocking Pinkie Pie off hissing. "I'm gonna laugh at you all day long! Ha ha ha. I'm one year older than you so there ha!"

"Dash could you help me find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony." Twilight asked ignoring her still dripping hair.

"Sure thing!" Dash immediately went to the shelf labeled E and found just what she was looking for. "This what you looking for."

"Give me that." Fluttershy nicked the book. "lookie what I've got!"

"Fluttershy gie it back!"

"Kay!" Fluttershy tossed the book into the air only for Pinkie to catch it.

"Whose got the book now!" Pinkie cheerfully cried jumping over Dash before tossing the book into the air to which Applejack caught it on her flank.

"Nope I aint got no book."

Twilight's eye twitched before finally snapping. "LIAR!"

Yuuki climbed down from the upper level joining spike as and epic pony fight broke out between the six mares. "You going to step into that?" Spike looked up at Yuuki and gave him a look like he was stupid. "Good your smart."

The front door of Twilight's home opened and Bartok and Kun-Sun walked in with Bartok sitting next to Yuuki. "So what's going on?"

Spike looked up at Bartok. "Not sure." The young Dragon shrugged his shoulders. "Go Twilight Go Rarity."

"Some creature named Discord a being of chaos is raising chaos." Yuuki answered flatly watching as Dash handed the book off to Twilight only for Pinkie to yank it back. "Right about now I'd say Haru is playing hacky sack with Discord with being the sack."

Haru clamped down on Discord's lion's paw and like a dog with chew toy he began to swing the spirit of chaos between two buildings head first. After a few swings the walls of the building collapsed before Haru hurled Discord into the roof of Sugar cube corner which was floating freely in the air. 'Having fun yet?"

Discord growled picking himself up popping the star bubbles around his hea. "Oh yes tons of fun." He voice dripped with Sarcasm. "Just how long can you keep this up."

Haru grinned digging his hoofs into the ground. "Try fighting a twenty four hour battle royal with horrors and heartless both trying to kill you. Then we can talk about how long I can keep this up."

What's again Discord found himself somewhat unnerved by this pony. "Well then let's play."

Haru marched foreward his wings spread a sadistic grin on his face. "I'm going to plant you head on the moon just know that's a promise." Neither noticed the whimpering chimera in front of Twilight's home.

"Who knew all those years of tying bows would be useful under these circumstance." Rarity watched as Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy fought to get out there stylistic bonds. "Fashion is a tool to be used for the better meant of all ponies even if means using it bind up your clearly crazed friends."

Twilight sighed plopping down onto the floor dropping the book on the elements of harmony. "Thank's Rarity you to Dash."

"No problem."

"Anything I can do for you dear I will."

Twilight smiled flipping the book open and gasped, for two reasons, the obvious reason was that she just found the Elements of Harmony and the second reason was that somepony had gutted one her books. "Girls! Look we found the elements of Harmony! We can finally stop Discord! See!"

Applejack yawned laying on her back rocking back and forth, Pinkie Pie was busy staring up at the ceiling counting the roots, Fluttershy nawed at her bindings. "So you three don't care…"

"Nope." Applejack replied quickly the first honest thing she had said the entire time.

"I should care why?" Pinkie pie inclined haing lost count. "See what you did I lost count."

"So what like it really matters." Fluttershy offered. "I say let it reign."

Twilight took a deep breathe. "Yep that's everypony, The liar, the grump, and the brute yep that covers it. Three of my friends have completely lost it!"

"what do we do."

"I…Just don't know Spike I just don't know."

"Bartok you still have the buckle?" Yuuki inclined his head to Bartok who was numbly looking at Applejack. "Bartok!"

Drawn out of his shock Bartok nodded reaching into his sattle bag pulling out the Kai Buckle. "Right here."

"Good let's go." Yuuki and the duo followed him toward the exit of the library.

"Wait what you three going to do?" Twilight asked desperately.

Yuuki snorted halting in his tracks. "We're going to do what we always do." He turned toward the assemblage of ponies. "We're going to lay into somepony with everything we have and make them wish they never met us."

"You'll get yourself hurt or worse!" Applejack rolled over pulling a Pinkie bouncing over to them.

Bartok suppressed a laugh. "We've heard that so many times it lost it's funny." He smiled brightly at Applejack. "Sides Discord's already through his worst at me and Kun-Sun and lost."

Yuuki and Bartok walked out of the library leaving Kun-sun for the moment. "We may not be hero's put we do save people."

Just as Kun-Sun closed the door behind her Applejack looked at Twilight. "If those ponies are willing to give it a shot So am I." Rarity's horn glowed as she untied Applejack and watched at Applejack's colors came back.

Spike stepped back against a shelf holding his head. "Here is comes." He burped a flash of green flames coming out revealing a rolled up letter. "Here comes another one." The young dragon belched again producing another rolled up letter.

Twilight smiled at Applejack and turned her head toward spike who was still belch up letters. Using her magic she picked up one of them and unrolled it.

"Here catch." Yuuki tossed Haru the Kai buckle which he caught in his hoof.

Discord rose up panting sporting a rather nasty bruise above his left eye. "I'm getting tired of this!"

"Good." Haru placed the kai buckle at his center mass a belt wrapping around a plastic looking book running parallel to the buckle. "Cause so are we."

Yuuki strapped a device around his right front hoof placing a disk on a spinner at the front of the device. Kun-sun right her left front hood a device looking like a birds head appeared. Discord glared at the quartet of ponies and raised a pair of houses. "I AM CHAOS, I RULED THIS WORLD BEFORE CELESTIA WAS EVEN A TWINKLING IN REALITY! MY, NAME, IS, DISCORD!" He smashed the two houses together on the quartet.

**Kamen Ride: Kaiser**

**Ranger Form Shadow Storm**

**Unleash the beast Cerberus**

**Orange Tenga power**

"Oh you've got to kidding me." Discord glared at the four ponies. "What is that some type of bug armor? Red and black how drool." Haru was now adorned in a black and red body armor his wings shielded in segmented armor plat, his helm was segmented like a bar code his eyes a glowing blue and multi facetted like an insect. "A ninja your literal ninja." Yuuki was in a black body suit with boots on all his hoofs his scarf fluttering from below his helm.

"It's over Discord you may have tried to break my friendships," That's when Twilight charging out of her house with her friends all back to normal. What she say had stopped her words dead aside from Yuuki and Haru in there new outfits, Batok or atleast she thought it was Bartok was decked out in silver and gold armor his helmet shaped like a hounds head as where the front to hoofs of his armor. Kun-sun was decked out in a orange body suit , a set of white pseudo wings folded up against her flank.

"Round 3." Haru announced his hind legs kicking at the ground read to make a dash at Discord.

"No." Discord growled rising high into the air. "If I can't destroy harmony," He raised his dragon claw closing it as if around something. "If I can't rule Equistria." He raised his lions paw doing the same with it. "I'm going to send it directly to oblivion, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, go directly to OBLIVION!" He yanked.

Pinkie pie now back to her normal poofy self bounced along the ground. "This is gonna be a doozy."

"That aint just Pinky shak'n ponyville rocking too." Applejack managed to get out barely managing when Fluttershy grabbed her

"Oh My little ponies your all underestimating the gravity of the situation!" Discord slowly pulled his arms together having a time of it his arms shaking like something was fighting him. "Now, now Princess Celestia fighting me only do so much." His Lion's paw pulled harder. "Dear Luna banished away now trying to protect your former Prison and jailers how quaint Just give already! Chaos is my domain and if I want to create death deal with it!"

Twilight eyes widened in horror, coming to realize the truth. Even if they used elements of Harmony to stop Discord that still wouldn't stop the sun and moon from crashing into equistria especially if the princesses where drained before they could do anything. "Discord stop this! You'll kill everypony including yourself!"

"Frankly Twilight Sparkle." Discord put on a southern accent. "I don't give a damn."

"We might." Haru looked at Yuuki who nodded before a large black pool appeared under Yuuki, Kun-Sun, and Bartok. "I made you a promise Discord I intend to fore fill it." Haru spread his armored wings and leaped into the air above Discord. "RIDER KICK!" Haru's rear right hoof slammed Discord's face driving him to his knees.

"What's happening to our beautiful home Twilight?" Rarity watched as a building crushed under it's weight.

Twilight looked up into the sky watching as the sun and the moon grew larger as they approached. "Discord is using his powers to smash the sun and the moon directly onto Equestria."

"He can do that?"

Twilight nodded grimly. "Discord is unfortunately several times stronger than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Even if they use all there power to stop the Sun and the Moon he will eventually win, The only thing that stopped him last time was the Elements of Harmony."

"Then we hit him hard!" Rainbow announced hitting her hoofs together.

Twilight shook her head. "Even if we do use the elements on him all it will do stop him from taking any more actions he's already set things into motion."

"RIDER PUNCH." Haru slammed his front hoof in Discord's jaw causing him to loosen his grip on the to celestial bodies.

"I…I don't think it matters we have to try." Fluttershy landed next to Rainbow who was beside Pinkie who stood next to Applejack who was next to Rarity. "If…if they can do it….so can we."

Rising from the shadows of the moon Yuuki could see the spectral shade of Discord's Dragon arm. "We form up."

Bartok also saw the spectral image as well as the Alicorn who was panting heavily as she tried to halt the moons progress. "I'm in."

"with out Haru's phoenix connection we won't be at full strength." Kun-sun stated flatly he body glowing.

Yuuki stood on his hind hoofs crossing his fore hoofs. "Doesn't matter summoning BYAKKO!" He slammed his hoofs down an interknit diagram appared on the surface of the moon as a giant white tiger rose up."

"Unleash the BEAST CERBERUS!" a Giant three headed mechanical dog charged out of Bartok's body.

"TENGA BOMBER!" Coming out of nowhere a robotic humaniod bird creature appeared on each of it's wings where a pair of massive barrels.

**Form up! **

Haru stepped away from Discord who spit on the ground the spit exploding like a fire cracker. "Is that the best you got?"

Haru grinned under his helmet the ride book opening revealing a golden card. "Not by a long shot." He turned and looked at the holders of the elements. "I hope you six can trust us."

Twilight smiled as did the rest. "We do."

Haru flipped the card over and with his wings placed it into the Kai buckle. "This is our finishing attack!"

Discord's eyes lit up like Christmas lights before arrogant smirk crossed his face. "Hit me with your best shot."

**Final attack Ride: El-El-El-Elements**

The six holders of the elements of harmony rose up into the air a rainbow of colors swirling around them. Haru kicked the ground one last time before charging his wings outspread the power of the elements of Harmony trailing behind turning his entire body into a comet of light. Discord opened his hands releasing his grip on the celestial bodies. "This is going to hurt…"

Haru's head smashed into Discord's gut, instead of stopping Haru continued to gallop up into the sky like a comet. They quickly breached the atmosphere right into the path of the moon a quarter of the way there Haru released Discord and still super charged with the elements raised his Right hind hoof. "ELEMENTS OF HARMONY KICK!" Doing a full 360 turn Haru slammed his armored, super charged hoof in Discord's jaw the impact causing a massive flash of light not unlike a super nova.

The holders of the elements and everypony had to close there eyes as a wave light struck. After a few minutes a brave pony opened her eyes and watched as up rooted trees righted themselves. Houses repairing themselves and turning up right. Flowers bloomed, grass grew, the pink clouds dissolved into nothing, The roads once nothing but soapy water returned to normal.

Latter in Canterlot from the sidelines Yuuki, Haru, Kun-sun, and Bartok watched as Princess Celestia awarded the holders of the elements with medals and unveiling a new page in the history books. "You think it's time we made and exit?"

"Probably it's best that nopony knows that monsters helped save the world."

"Why Yuuki Your going native."

"Shut up Haru."

The four ponies walked away from the party heading down a dirt road. Bartok munched on an apple standing on the far side of the quartet. "I wish we could stay and say goodbye."

"It's better this way. Haru if you start humming the tune from the Incredible Hulk I swear I will kill you."

"I dare you." Haru grinned as a silvery veil appeared rippling over them sending them away. "I didn't get to take a picture!"

Author note 2: First and foremost feed me reviews! I need them like I need oxygen! Now before you all head off to read my Kaiser fic note that this story is spoiler heavy for future events so have fun.


End file.
